A New Age
by Yamato Kamiya
Summary: A prologue for my upcoming DigimonStar Wars crossover fic series. Please review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Wars in ANY way. Period.  
  
This is kind of like a 'What if?' fic. By reading through this you'll see what I mean.  
  
On with the story...  
  
A New Age By Yamato Kamiya  
  
A ship. Space. The stars. Parents I never knew. These all belong to parts of dreams I've been having. It is my past, as it is now.  
  
My name? Matt Ishida. Does it matter? Yes, but the last name never really was mine. But, here's where those dreams came from...  
  
Years ago, after the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn, Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker had two children. They were Takeru Takashi - I call him T.K. - and me, Matt. Our last names weren't what they are now. T.K.'s name used to be Takeru Skywalker. Mine? The obivous. Matt Skywalker. Of course, my parents called me Yamato. Why? We'll get to that soon...  
  
Anyways, my parents sensed that a great evil was coming(I later learned that this evil was Emperor Palpatine being reborn and resurrecting the Empire and nearly spiltting the New Republic in two. The Republic later took care of him.). Fearing for our safety, they had a plan. They decided to ship T.K. and I off to a planet this great evil could not find. So we left in seperate ships, my mother and T.K. in one and my father and I in the other. We were still babies, so we had no idea of what was going on.  
  
My parents soon found a planet, named Earth. How they found it, I do not know. Our ship stayed back near the Earth's orbit while my mother delivered T.K. to a young married couple, the Ishidas. My mother offered T.K. as their child and they accepted him. My mother left, when my father and I finally begun to land on Earth.  
  
My father proceeded with the same tactic my mother used. I was adopted by the Ishidas, along with T.K. And then my "father" left the planet. Our names were changed. My name was now Matt Ishida. Strangely though, my brother's first name stayed the same, so he was now Takeru Ishida.  
  
Eventually we forgot all about our "parents from space" and also what took place. Our new parents never told us, probably thinking until we were old enough they could. Years passed. Two strange monsters fought near Heighton View Terrace. Shortly afterward, my parents got divorced. It could have been because they were afraid there would be more strange stuff like that or maybe they felt strange cause they adopted us.  
  
Whatever the case, my "father" took me to a new home, while my "mother" stayed with T.K. at the old home. Since my parents were divorced, T.K.'s name was now Takeru Takashi, which therefore ended up with me coining him the nickname T.K. More years passed. We met new friends, like Tai, Izzy, Sora, you know, the bunch. Later on, we all became some Digi-Destined thing I really didn't understand. Now all that has ended and my friends and I are now all 14, except T.K. and his own group of friends. They were 12 or 13.  
  
What happened next changed our lives forever. You want to hear the next part? Well, that will have to wait til later. For now...  
  
A ship. Space. The stars. Parents I never knew. These all belong to parts of dreams I've been having. It is my past, as it is now.  
  
Author: Did you like the story so far? I hope you did. The next chapter will be coming soon, so watch out for it. Oh, and please review. That really helps. 


	2. Rebirth

Here's chapter 2.  
  
On Byss...  
  
"Get ready to release the pins," a technician said in the cloning control center. "Release the pins now!" The other technicians did as they were told and a female computer voice started the countdown.  
  
"Releasing the chamber in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.....Chamber released."  
  
Out of one of the cloning chambers stepped a naked but young Palpatine, younger than he was when he was Surpreme Chancellor of the Old Republic. The three technicians stepped out of the control center and headed toward Palpatine with some robes. Palpatine sensed them coming and put his hand out toward them. Suddenly, the technicians dropped the robes and flew through the air into a wall, dead.  
  
Palpatine smiled. "Thank you for the attire, but I could have gotten them myself," he said to the lifeless bodies. He picked up the robes, put them on and headed out of the cloning chambers while chuckling.  
  
Later...  
  
He opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was in a medical room. He looked down at himself. He was wearing his trademark black armor, but not his helmet nor his mask. 'I'm surprised I didn't pass out earlier,' he thought. Anakin Skywalker sat up and saw a glass of water near him. He drank carefully, hoping to not make his scarred lungs hurt. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt at all.  
  
He began to drink like a normal human being and finally decided that somehow, his lungs were healed. He put the glass down and looked at himself in a mirror. He looked...somewhat younger. He had a full head of hair, the scars were gone....he looked just as he did when he fought Obi-Wan many years ago, shortly after Luke and Leia were born. He heard a knock on the durasteel door.  
  
"Come in," Anakin said.  
  
The door opened and in came Palpatine, wearing his black robes.  
  
"Ah, my apprentice. Looking well, I see."  
  
"What happened to me?" Anakin asked.  
  
"You were cloned, shortly after me. I ordered the cloning technicians to somehow heal your injuries from when before you became fully Darth Vader."  
  
"That's great, but...why clone me? Shouldn't I just stay dead once?"  
  
"I was cloned...and you too...so we could resurrect the Galactic Empire."  
  
Anakin slowly nodded. "I see."  
  
Palpatine sensed his apprentice's slight disbelief and reassured him. He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, you will understand, in time. Now come. We have things to discuss."  
  
Anakin grabbed his helmet and mask, put it on and left with Palpatine.  
  
Well there's chapter 2. Kind of short, I know, but the next one will have a lot more action in it. 


	3. Preparing for Battle

Here is chapter 3.  
  
Much much later...  
  
Space. The blackness against the stars is filled with debris, machines, cranes, half completed Imperial vessels being built and of course, many Star Destroyers. The biggest of the fleet is the Class III Imperial Star Destroyer named the Emperor's Fist. Looking through the viewport of the Star Destroyer, the resurrected Darth Vader stands silent. A officer rushes up to him.  
  
"My Lord, the Emperor wishes to speak with you," he said.  
  
"Very well. I shall speak with him," Vader replied.  
  
Vader turned around and headed for the Emperor's chambers shortly after the Imperial officer left. He walked through the door in his chambers. Vader bowed as soon as he saw Palpatine.  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked. Palpatine gestured for him to rise.  
  
"Rise, my friend." The Dark Lord of the Sith stood, waiting silently for the Emperor to continue.  
  
"Since Coruscant fell to the New Republic once again, I have been thinking of a new planet for our captial," the Emperor said.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Vader asked. "The Rebels control most of the galaxy and we barely have even scouted the Unknown Regions."  
  
"I have found a planet already, my apprentice. And it is not in this galaxy. It is very far away."  
  
"How can we get there then? Our hyperdrives won't last that long if we decide to do so."  
  
"I have..."reasoned" with our technicians to come up with the most powerful hyperdrives ever. They already have them completed and they will be installed soon after more of the fleet is complete."  
  
"How did you discover this planet, my master?" Vader asked.  
  
"The information came to us by our spies. It seems the New Republic already knows about this planet but has made no attempt to defend it."  
  
"I see. And what is the name of the planet?"  
  
"We hear it is called...Earth."  
  
"A interesting name. When do we leave for it?"  
  
"We will go as soon after we have the hyperdrives installed and most of the fleet is completed," Palpatine replied. They both were silent for a moment, as if meditating. Palpatine then spoke up once more.  
  
"You may leave, my friend."  
  
"Thank you, my master." Vader bowed and then left Palpatine's chambers.  
  
Later...  
  
Standing on the bridge of the New Republic cruiser New Hope, the heroes of the Rebellion discussed issues with Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. Mon Mothma spoke.  
  
"My friends, I have some terrible news. Our spies tell us that Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader have been resurrected and are now trying to rebuild the Galactic Empire." Luke Skywalker was stunned, as was everyone else.  
  
"Resurrected?" Luke asked. "You mean, they were cloned or something?"  
  
"Yes, I have very reliable information. They were most likely cloned," Mothma said. She continued.  
  
"Now we fear that the Empire is planning to attack a peaceful planet. We have acquired a tape of a discussion between the Emperor and Darth Vader." She inserted the tape into a hologram projector and the tape played.  
  
"-since Coruscant fell to the New Republic once again, I have been thinking of a new planet for our captial," the Emperor had said.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Vader had asked. "The Rebels control most of the galaxy and we barely have even scouted the Unknown Regions."  
  
"I have found a planet already, my apprentice. And it is not in this galaxy. It is very far away," the Emperor continued. Han Solo raised a hand and Mon Mothma paused the tape.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"Wait a minute...you mean this planet is not even in this galaxy? How far IS it?" Han asked.  
  
"It is very far from this galaxy," Mon Mothma replied. She resumed the tape.  
  
"-I have..."reasoned" with our technicians to come up with the most powerful hyperdrives ever. They already have them completed and they will be installed soon after more of the fleet is complete," Palpatine was saying.  
  
"How did you discover this planet, my master?" Vader had asked.  
  
"The information came to us by our spies. It seems the New Republic already knows about this planet but has made no attempt to defend it." Han rolled his eyes but kept silent. Leia put a hand on his arm.  
  
"-I see. And what is the name of the planet?" Vader had asked.  
  
"We hear it is called...Earth," the Emperor said.  
  
"A interesting name. When do we leave for it?"  
  
"We will go as soon after we have the hyperdrives installed and most of the fleet is completed," Palpatine replied. Mothma stopped the tape and spoke.  
  
"Many spies...died to bring us this information. I will now answer some of the obvious questions you have." She cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"We have acquired a few prototypes of the hyperdrives they will be using. Our technicians are currently installing them. We want to try to get to Earth before the Empire does."  
  
"Can't the Navy and Army on the planet hold them off until we get there?" Wedge Antilles asked. "I mean, surely they must have enough firepower to hold them off."  
  
"Their technology isn't as advanced as the Empire's or even ours, so it's likely impossible for them to stop the Imperials," Mothma said. Luke had a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Master Skywalker?" Mon Mothma asked. Luke cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Mon Mothma, is it possible for us to evacuate people off the planet in case we might lose?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Mara and I have children on Earth. We want to see them again." Mon Mothma thought for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Well, yes, we could evacuate people in case something happens. Any last questions?"  
  
"When do we leave?" Han asked.  
  
"After we get the hyperdrives installed. But it may take awhile." Mon Mothma waited for anyone else to speak, but no one spoke.  
  
"You may leave now," she said and everyone broke from the discussion.  
  
Later...  
  
"My Lord, we are ready to leave," a commander said to Lord Vader on the bridge of the Star Destroyer.  
  
"Very well, commander. Proceed," Darth Vader replied.  
  
'This will be a long day remembered,' Vader thought. 'It has seen the rebirth of the Empire, it shall soon see the end of this pitiful world.' The next moment the Imperial Fleet launched into hyperspace.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mon Mothma stood along with the others on the bridge of the cruiser.  
  
"We are ready," she spoke. "Engaging hyperspace now."  
  
'Why do I feel as if we are too late...' Luke thought. The fleet leaped into hyperspace.  
  
There is chapter 3. Yeah, I know, I said there would be action in this chapter but I changed my mind. Next chapter, I promise. The next chapter hopefully will be the last one of the series prologue. 


	4. The Battle for Earth

Here it is....chapter 4.  
  
"Lord Vader, we are about to drop out of hyperspace," Commander Grand said.  
  
'So my master was correct...The hyperdrives worked as expected,' Vader thought.  
  
"Lord Vader?" the commander said once again. Vader turned to face Grand.  
  
"Very well, commander. As soon as we leave hyperspace, move the fleet into position and deploy the fighters, bombers and dropships." Grand bowed.  
  
"As you wish, my Lord." Grand turned around and left.  
  
"Exiting hyperspace now," the hyperspace controller said as the blue-white space streaked white and reverted to the blackness of space. The planet Earth filled the viewport.  
  
'The planet reminds me of Naboo...' Vader thought. Commander Grand rushed up to him shortly afterward.  
  
"My Lord, the fleet is accounted for and we are deploying our units now."  
  
"Good. Stand by for further instructions." Grand disappeared once again. Vader looked out the viewport and saw the fighters, dropships and bombers heading toward the surface of the planet. 'It won't be long now...' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Matt was in the park, with T.K. and his friends. Izzy rushed up to them.  
  
"Guys, you gotta see this!" he said. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"What now?" Izzy pulled out his laptop and began typing.  
  
"I saw something in space...spaceships or something," he said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Tai said. "We heard of your stupid little raves before."  
  
"But this is real! Once you see it you'll believe me, I know you will." Izzy finshed typing.  
  
"Ah-ha! Got it!" They looked at his screen and they saw Earth...space, but....hundreds of ships. Big ones and small ones.  
  
"Whoa. I think you're right," Matt said.  
  
"My computer tried to get info on the ships, but it keeps coming up unknown," Izzy said.  
  
"Look!" Tai pointed at some of the smaller ships facing Earth. "The smaller ships are heading here!"  
  
"Great," Matt said. "Does anyone know some basic stuff on these ships?"  
  
"Well, these wedge shaped ships look like some type of command vessel," Joe said while pointing to each of the various craft. "These box shapes must be dropships, along with these shuttle type craft. The 'H' shaped ships must be fighters or bombers."  
  
"Then we'd better-" They heard a roaring sound. They looked up and all of a sudden 40, wait, 200 of the 'H' fighters(TIE fighters) swooped over them and started firing green lasers at anything and everything.  
  
"SHIT!" Matt cursed.  
  
"Well, it looks like you were right, Izzy." Tai said.  
  
"Now's not the time Tai!" Izzy picked up his laptop and started running away.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Tai yelled as the others started right after Izzy.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rows and rows of tanks, helicopters, fighter jets and soldiers were lined up across a huge battlefield. All of them were from every navy and army in the world. General Tanis of the US Army sat inside his own tank. He started to see movement in the distance. He keyed his communication system.  
  
"Get ready, everyone," he said. "We're gonna have one hell of a battle." The unknown ground vehicles got closer. Tanis could now see huge vehicles that looked like trains on stilts. He also saw smaller vehicles like tanks, "chicken" walkers and soldiers in white armor. In the sky, 'H' shaped fighters and bombers roared over them.  
  
"What the hell is that..." he said. He keyed his comm again and spoke.  
  
"You may fire when ready." Replies came over the comm. They fired at the advancing vehicles but their bullets pinged right off them. The tanks tried firing at them, but even cannon shells were deflected. They switched to missiles and fired. They destroyed a few, but the losses were insignificant.  
  
"It's no use! Our fire can't do shit to them!" someone said over the comm.  
  
"Keep firing," Tanis said. "Try to slow them down."  
  
"We're trying, but they're like invicible!"  
  
'We can't retreat either....if we tried, all our tanks would get stuck...and our fighters could collide,' Tanis thought. 'Funny....they aren't firing yet...' Soon after he said that, the enemy vehicles fired back. With their powerful lasers, they reduced the jets and tanks quickly.  
  
'Damn...this is not good.' He talked into his mike once again. "People, I am calling a retreat."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"No buts, Lieuteniant. We are pulling out now. We can't win this battle." The soldier hesitated.  
  
"...Yes sir."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace, only to find the Empire there before them.  
  
"What the-" Han said. "How did they get here before us? That's impossible!"  
  
"It's not impossible, Han," Luke said. "I had a feeling we were too late." Han thought for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Come on, Chewie." Chewbacca cocked his head at Han but followed him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leia asked.  
  
"To evacuate people," Han said as he left with Chewie.  
  
"Come on," Luke said to his sister. "We better go too." He left with Leia as R2-D2 and C-3PO tagged along behind.  
  
"Not this again," Threepio said. "Will this ever end?" Artoo beeped and whistled.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Meanwhile, Admiral Ackbar commanded the fleet.  
  
"Launch the fighters," He said. "Send the evacuation transports down along with the dropships."  
  
"Yes sir," a Republic officer said.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Emperor's Fist...  
  
Commander Grand looked out the viewport.  
  
"Sir!" a Imperial officer said. "The Rebels just dropped out of hyperspace!"  
  
"What?" Grand said. He looked at the viewscreen and sure enough, he saw a fleet of Republic ships, unloading fighters and transports.  
  
"Get this information to Lord Vader at once!" he said. The Imperial officer gulped and went to Vader's chambers.  
  
Meanwhile, on the battlefield, the once forminable Allied Forces were taking heavy losses. They were retreating but the Imperial ground forces kept on them, keeping up with them. Suddenly, New Republic tanks and airspeeders raced out to try and slow down the upstoppable fleet.  
  
"This is the Republic ground forces. We'll try and hold them off, you guys get away," one of the Republic soldiers said over the comm system of General Tanis's tank.  
  
"You're too late," Tanis replied. "We're done for."  
  
"Don't say that sir! You can get out of this, just-" Something hit the general's tank and Tanis's comm system shut off. He thought his communications system was damaged, but he was too late to realise he was dead.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Millenium Falcon sped through the atmosphere of Earth followed by hundreds of fighters, transports and the like. Han looked through the viewport.  
  
"Damn. The Imperials certainly banged the place up pretty much," he said.  
  
"Land there," Luke pointed to a spot of land near a burning city. The Falcon did so. As soon as the Falcon landed, Luke headed for the hatch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mara Jade asked.  
  
"To find our children. No one tell them. It's not time for them yet."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"No, Mara. I must find them. Stay here, where it's safe." Before Mara could say anything more, Luke left for the city.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The cities were in burning ruins. Battles raged both in space, sky and the ground. The battle was so intense that the sky turned from blue to a dim yellow color. Matt and his friends were trying to find a way to escape.  
  
"This way, I think," he said. Tai looked behind him and someone with a dark brown robe walking toward them.  
  
"Uh, Matt, someone's following us."  
  
"Keep walking then." Eventually they ducked into a alley and reached a dead end. The mysterious figure caught up with them and stopped, standing near them.  
  
"Whoever you are, stay back!" Matt said. "Don't hurt us!"  
  
"Relax, I won't hurt you," the person said. He pulled his hood down. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His face looked like it was through many battles but still kept a somewhat boyish look on his face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Luke Skywalker. Come with me. We have a ship so you and your friends can escape."  
  
"Who's we? And what about our parents?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there. And I'm afraid we can't do anything about your parents. I'm sorry." Matt hesitated and then decided to leave with him.  
  
"Let's go," he said to his friends and then they left with Luke.  
  
Later...  
  
Luke and Matt and his friends arrived back on the Republic evacuation area.  
  
"Who are they?" Leia asked.  
  
"Leia, this is Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Sora Liang, Izzy Izumi, T.K., Kail Jahoam, Joe Kido, Mimi Takakowa, Davis Motomiya, Yolei, Ken Itchijoji and Cody," Luke said. "Kids, this is Leia Organa Solo- Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2." They all said hello.  
  
"Well, we better get moving," Han said. "Once we're in hyperspace, we can hear all about your stories. And mine too." Luke keyed his comm unit.  
  
"Mon Mothma? Are you done with the evacuation yet?"  
  
"Yes, we are," she replied. "The transports are loaded and will leave as soon as you take off. Once you all return to the fleet, we must retreat. We are taking heavy losses."  
  
"I copy. Skywalker out." They all went into the Falcon.  
  
Shortly afterward...  
  
Mon Mothma paced inside the bridge of the New Hope. She finally saw the Falcon appear with the transports behind it. Shortly after the Falcon landed in the hangar and the transports all returned(They were to big too fit inside a hangar except for maybe a Star Destroyer's), Mon Mothma gave the order.  
  
"This is Mon Mothma to all Republic ships. We are pulling out. Return to the fleet as soon as possible." Shortly afterward, the ships in battle both in the sky of the planet and in space began to retreat.  
  
Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Emperor's Fist, Darth Vader viewed the battle. Commander Grand walked up to him.  
  
"Yes, commander?" he said.  
  
"My Lord, the Rebel scum are retreating. The planet is ours," Grand said.  
  
"Very good, commander. Let them leave, for now. Destroy any stragglers that fail to enter hyperspace with them. Anyone still alive on the planet will become our prisoners."  
  
"Yes, Lord Vader." With that, the commander left.  
  
Later...  
  
The Republic ships all returned and the fleet was ready.  
  
"All ships enter hyperspace on my mark," Mon Mothma said. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"All ships enter hyperspace...now." And they did so. Meanwhile, in another part of the Republic flagship, the heroes and the young survivors from Earth finshed up their stories.  
  
"So where to now?" Matt asked.  
  
"You will all go to the Jedi Academy on Yavin Four with me," Luke said. "You are to be trained as Jedi there."  
  
"After that, I was thinking we should go to Bespin," Han said. "I haven't seen Lando for awhile and I guess you guys could rest there when your done."  
  
"Good idea," Luke said. "When we're strong enough, we will defeat the Empire together and take back your home world. But it will take time and patience."  
  
"I understand," Matt said. With that, the group went silent, thinking of what was to come after they left hyperspace. But they perhaps all knew that their new adventure was just beginning...  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like this story? I hope you did. Remember that this was just a prologue of my upcoming series. The series will be four stories in total, possibly even more if I think of more ideas. You probably won't see the first chapter of the first story until I'm ready. All this writing can make you tired, and it's good to take breaks before you continue. So you probably won't see the next story until after a day or so. But, who knows, maybe even sooner. 


End file.
